


Small Victories

by Tokizaurus



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokizaurus/pseuds/Tokizaurus
Summary: A drabble centered on Kyo and set pre-series during a New Years' Eve banquet at the Sohma estate (Kyo is around 13 or 14 years old). When you're constantly scorned for bearing the curse of the Cat, it's the small victories that keep you going.





	Small Victories

**Small Victories**

 

‘Here we go again,’ Kyo thinks miserably from his position alone in front of the grandiose entrance of Akito’s home.  As is tradition every New Years’ Eve, the Zodiac members have all gathered here as they wait for their private banquet to begin.  Ever since Kyo can remember, Akito has insisted that he be present as well, and the young God always makes a show of excluding the Cat.

 

Kyo struggles to keep his fidgeting down to a minimum as his cousins answer Akito’s call, gathering around the God with solemn faces.  All of them are avoiding looking in his direction - all except Akito, who is sneering gleefully down at him from his position at the top of the stairs.  Snow begins to fall, and the chilling wind envelops Kyo, making him feel even more isolated.

 

“Now,” Akito announces boldly, finally breaking his gaze from Kyo.  “As is tradition, let us enter the banquet room in the proper order.” The God’s voice carries across the threshold, sending shivers through Kyo’s entire body.  “Of course, the Cat does not belong and may _not_ take part.”  The tension in the air is palpable as Akito shoots one last disdainful glance down at Kyo.  

 

Akito turns toward the gray-haired boy next to him and wraps himself around his arm.  “Well, Yuki, shall we?” he coos.  Yuki nods, his eyes trained on the ground in front of him and his arm limp as Akito leads him through the entrance.

 

Kyo watches as, one by one, the Zodiac members enter the house.  As always, Kagura is the last to enter, and she shoots him a sorrowful look before a servant closes the door behind her. 

 

Kyo turns and paces quickly away from the house.  He tries to keep his mind empty, recalling a mantra Kazuma had taught him to manage his anger.  He tries with all his might to let go of his rage, but still he feels it bubbling underneath.

 

Akito’s voice echoes in his head.  _The Cat_.  Like that’s all he was, and all he ever would be.

 

The snowflakes suddenly gain speed, pricking Kyo's eyes as he walks toward the gates.  He feels his entire body tense, and his hands squeeze into fists until he feels a prick of pain as his nails dig into his palms.  He gaze falls upon the rock garden just inside the gates, and he halts. 

 

_I'll show them a monster._

 

He strides toward the garden with purpose, letting his rage take over.  As he grabs a medium-sized rock and grips it tightly in his hand, he almost feels as though he no longer has control over himself.  But deep down, he knows better.

 

He dashes back toward the house, taking position exactly where he had been standing when Akito had led the Zodiac members inside.  Without hesitation, he throws his arm back before thrusting the rock right at the enormous circular window, behind which he knows his family is sitting down to a feast. 

 

He feels his lungs suddenly expand with a sharp intake of breath right before the rock hits its target.  The glass shatters with a piercing crash, and Kyo can't help but marvel at the beauty of the sound.  Time slows, and Kyo watches as the shards of glass scatter into the air in all directions.  The fragments sparkle like glitter as they flash every color imaginable, reflecting the light from the festive string lights hung all around the estate.

 

As the glass settles on the ground, there is a moment of silence.  The snowflakes now feel like they're caressing Kyo’s face, and he smiles as he revels in profound satisfaction. 

 

When the shrill sound of shrieking slices into the night air, Kyo bolts past the gates, still grinning as he scurries toward the darkness.

 


End file.
